


The promise

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Kurdy comes back from a trip with bad news





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: any, any, promise

Kurdy felt uncomfortable when he looked in Rose' green-brown eyes, very similar to her father's. Just in Smith's eyes almost always lay a deep sadness, while Rose' eyes were still full of hope. And Kurdy knew, that what he had to tell her, would break her heart.

The last mission had gone terribly wrong; the Skinheads had overwhelmed the convoy; last-minute they had managed it to escape. Two good guys dead, a lot of them hurt. And Smith ... missed. Kurdy had been reluctant to leave him behind but some of the injured needed immediate aid und he was responsible for all of them. Last time he had seen him, the Skinheads had dragged him away half unconsciously.

"Rose."

His voice was raspy. The little girl still smiled at him.

"We need to talk."

She put her hand on his arm; so small, almost fragile.  
"It's okay, Mr. Kurdy. I know, he will come back to us soon.

Mr. God has promised that he will take care of him."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic (LJ comm)
> 
> also posted at my own journal


End file.
